hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together is the 17th episode of Season Two and the 39th episode of the series. Synopsis TAKING SIDES — Zoe (Rachel Bilson) tries to keep her feelings about Wade (Wilson Bethel) under control, causing her to become overly protective when it comes to Rose (guest star McKaley Miller) and her boyfriend. Lavon (Cress Williams) and Wade are forced to work together at the church's casino fundraiser, but when money goes missing suspicion immediately falls on Wade. Meanwhile, Brick (Tim Matheson) and Shelby's (guest star Laura Bell Bundy) big decision about their relationship pushes a concerned Lemon (Jaime King) to try and sabotage things with the help of George (Scott Porter.) Plot Opening Brick Breeland, Shelia, another unknown woman, and Lavon have left Zoe messages. Zoe is a mess in bed and in Brick's message states that Zoe hasn't been in for six days and four people have died. Zoe goes to the Mayor's house for some coffee where Wade is there. Wade and Zoe akwardly talk and Lavon shows up. Lavon says that he will take Zoe to the Rammer Jammer for coffee, but Wade is working shortly and would the one to make their coffees. So Lavon and Zoe stay at the house. Lemon comes into her father's house and is startled by Shelby. She states that she is sprucing up the place. Lemon says that she would be fond of getting of ridding some of things in the house, implying Shelby. Shelby wanted to toss out a heirloom old rug. Magnolia Breeland comes around the corner and states to her sister Lemon, that she doesn't want Shelby to take her to school. Shelby leaves. Magnolia and Lemon talk about that Brick and Shelby came back early from their vacation. They hypothesize that Brick might have gotten annoyed by Shelby. Shula Whittaker and another woman says to Wade is cruel and doesn't know what he messed up. George Tucker appears and says that Wade lied to his face. Dash Dewitt, Crickett, and other people say to Zoe that they are sorry about the breakup, giving her pies and other assortment of gifts.George comes up to Lavon and Zoe and tells Zoe that if he can do something to help he will, primarily ideas of punching Wade (punch him himself, have Tansy punch him again, and have other townspeople punch Wade). Zoe tells Lavon that she will go to work to forget about her problems. In the medical office, Jonah Breeland tells Zoe Hart that a breakup is better with mind-blowing sex with a sexy doctor. Brick reveals that there are numerous pies at the office as well and Zoe says that Jonah were cover for her and leaves. Lemon's Plan Still at the office, Jonah is curious why his uncle Brick is so happy and Brick reveals that he had an amazing time in New Orleans. The reason why Shelby and Brick decided to come home early is to tell the girls (Lemon and Magnolia) that Brick wants Shelby to move in. Lemon Breeland and Jonah Breeland talk about getting rid of Shelby. Lemon forces Jonah to tell her about Brick wanting Shelby to move in. Lemon figures out that Brick and Shelby will tempt Magnolia into agreeing that Shelby should be able to move in by giving in fancy gifts. The two Breeland sisters meet up and Lemon warns Magnolia that she will dig up dirt on their father's girlfriend and Magnolia needs to resists the temptation. Lemon go to her ex-fiancee George Tucker for help using the leaving her at the altar. George and Lemon look over Shelby's place to find any information about Shelby. They meet the real estate agent in charge, Brayden, and Lemon takes the opportunity to take vocal remarks about what George did to her. Brayden asks them if they are married, but Lemon remarks that George is so difficult to get down aisle. Then remarks about a promised gift, but she never got it due to the breakup. After a bit, Lemon leaves George with the real estate agent to check the upstairs and more importantly the storage closet. Shelby tries to bribe Magnolia, but fails. Shelby and Brick talk and says they were out-Lemon Lemon. Magnolia is called by Lemon about the progress of finding out information; however, the resisting temptation isn't working for Magnolia since she is in a new car while on the phone with her sister. George finds out that Shelby is behind in debt. They hear that the real estate agent is touring another couple around and they are caught. Before Brayden opened the door, George swings her around and kisses her. He says that "you know how it is when you're almost married" and they rush out. The reveal of the financial troubles goes disastrous when Brick tells Lemon that he was already aware of the financial troubles. Shelby said that she would sign a pre-nuptial if they got married. Lemon absolves George for leaving her at the altar, but jokingly says that she blames him for breaking up with Shelby (thus allowing Shelby to be able to date Brick). Zoe's Breakup Aftermath Lavon comes into Wade's house and delievers him a small fridge and Wade initially says that he will try avoiding Lavon and Zoe. However this is difficult when Mayor Mayfair comes on his bike and makes Lavon Hayes and Wade to work the casino fundraiser. They try to backout, but Mayor Mayfair. Zoe tries to deal with her hurt feelings of breaking up with Wade. Tansy comes with her dog to the watering hole and sees Zoe. They talk and Zoes wants to know how to be in a good place like Tansy is. They start pounding shots. Lily Anne Lonergan, Wade's musician ex, starts singing a heartbreak song about Wade. After her song, she discusses Zoe's situation and gets Zoe to have an upbeat attitude about her breakup. Zoe and Tansy talk about being angry rest of her life, like Lily Anne, or grieve and move on, like Tansy. Rose and Zoe talk about Rose's boyfriend. Rose tells her that her boyfriend has been busy with a school science project. Tonya is treated by Zoe Hart for strep throat and says that she can not agree to the no close contact rule because she meets a boy everyday at the pond. She says that the two of them will be dating when the boy dumps his current girl. Max, the kicker from (Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me) and Rose's current boyfriend, is treated by Jonah Breeland, because of Max and Zoe's awkward previous relationship. Zoe Hart goes to Wade and tells him that she hates him. She gets up from bed and listens to Lillianne's music track. Zoe burns some of Wade's stuff. Zoe and Frank talk about how Zoe deserves better. Jonah says that Zoe can not Rose about the misdeeds of Max because Zoe learned the information from Jonah (Jonah has medical confidentiality). Zoe goes to the high school and tells Rose that they will investigate Max's "science project". They see Tonya on the cell phone waiting for someone. Max comes and Rose starts to state that the Max's science project of "raising Tonya's IQ" isn't cool. Max then reveals himself to Tonya that was few fifty feet away and Tonya says stop interfering with her make-out sessions with her boyfriend with his frog science project. Thus revealing that there isn't anything going on. Rose is upset with Zoe with Zoe tunneling her ill feelings towards Rose's relationship. Fundraiser and Closing At the fundraiser, Tom and his new wife Wanda are seen playing a card game. Wanda tries to seem tough to Sgt Jeffries, but the dealer Mayor Lavon is able to break the small argument off. Frank comes and gives Wade a hard time and Minister Mayfair tries to help Wade. Wade is tired of the comments and takes a break and a mystery man steals the cash fund. Wade tells Lavon that the cash box is missing and Lavon immediately thinks that Wade is the culprit. Wade leaves and Mayor Mayfair returns the cash box saying that Sgt. Jeffries (the mystery man) mistook it as his lunchbox. Lavon and Wade makeup. Back at the Rammer Jammer, Lemon and Zoe comment about their similar bad circumstances (Lemon's mother and Zoe's father left them, Brick worked all the time and Zoe's mother didn't support her, they spent the day trying to ruin something - but failed, George leaving Lemon at the altar and Wade cheating on Zoe). Lily Anne sings another breakup song and Zoe/Lemon take off. Zoe and Jonah meet at the waterfront and Jonah tries to make Zoe feel better. Zoe returns most of the belongings of Wade's. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast *Laura Bell Bundy as Shelby *Mircea Monroe as Tansy Kinsella *Travis Van Winkle as Jonah Breeland *Amy Ferguson as Lily Anne Lonergan *Dawn Didawick as Eugenia Guest Cast *Mckayla Maroney as Tonya *Armelia McQueen as Shula Whitaker *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Charlie Robinson as Sgt. Jeffries *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Mallory Moye as Wanda *Steven M. Porter as Frank Mention Only Quotes Gallery Videos Pictures We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_3.jpg We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_2.jpg We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_1.jpg Soundtrack Trivia This is the second episode to use a Taylor Swift song as an episode title. Episode Title The title comes from Taylor Swift's hit song, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. Cultural References Links Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episodes